1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cymbal clamping device in a high-hat stand which prevents the loosening of the cymbal due to vibration during play.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional high-hat stand for playing the cymbal by depressing a pedal.
This high-hat stand 1 substantially includes: a lower pipe 3 which is vertically installed on stand supporting legs 2 consisting of three (only one shown) foldable legs 2a which are connected to the lower pipe 3; an upper pipe 3 connected to the lower pipe 5 in a telescopic fashion so that the overall height of the stand 1 is adjusted by a butterfly screw 4; an extension rod 7 which slides inside the lower and upper pipes 3 and 5, the lower end of the extension rod 7 protruding out of the lower end of the lower pipe 3 so that it is linked to a pedal 6; and a return spring (not shown) installed inside the spring case 8 attached to the lower end of the lower pipe 3, the return spring urging the extension rod 7 upward so that the pedal 6 is endowed with a return inertia.
An upper cymbal 9 and a lower cymbal 10 are respectively attached, via an upper cymbal retainer 11 and a lower cymbal retainer 12, to the upper end part of the extension rod 7 which protrudes upward from the top end of the upper pipe 5.
Thus, when the extension rod 7 is pulled down by depressing the pedal 6 overcoming the force of the return spring, the upper cymbal 9 strikes the lower cymbal 10.
The Japanese utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 57-8059 discloses the upper cymbal retaining device 11 which fastens the upper cymbal 9 to the extension rod 7. FIG. 8 shows this retaining device.
In this retaining device, a hollow bolt 13 is fitted over the upper end portion of the extension rod 7, and a cylindrical piece 14 is screwed to the upper portion of the hollow bolt 13 via a clamping bolt 16 which is screwed into the screw hole 15 of the cylindrical piece 14. The extension rod 7 is thus fastened in place by being pressed against the inside circumferential surface of the upper-end opening of the cylindrical piece 14 by the clamping bolt 13.
A pair of felt washers 17 consisting of an upper washer and lower washer 17A and 17B are fitted over the hollow bolt 13 so that the upper cymbal 9 is held between the two washers 17A and 17B. A pair of lock nuts 18 consisting of upper and lower lock nuts 18A and 18B are provided between the felt washers 17 and the cylindrical piece 14 and screwed onto the hollow bolt 13. In addition, a clutch nut 19 is provided beneath the lower washer 17B so that it is screwed to the lower end of the hollow bolt 13. The felt washers 17 are thus clamped by the clutch nut 19 and the lock nuts 18, and the upper cymbal 9 is secured in place.
The hollow bolt 13 has a wide annular depression 20 in the middle portion of the outer circumferential surface. The depression 20 is as deep as or deeper than the bottom of external thread of the hollow bolt 13 so that the center hole of the upper cymbal 9 is positioned in this depression 20 for preventing the external thread of the hollow bolt 13 from being damaged by the rubbing movements between the upper cymbal 9 and the threaded surface of the hollow bolt 13.
The cylindrical piece 14 has a central hole 21 which is sufficiently larger, excluding the upper and lower opened ends, than the internal diameter of the hollow bolt 13. This allows a stronger grip of the extension rod 7 by the clamping bolt 16, so that shifting of the upper cymbal 9 that would be caused by the vibration during playing is prevented.
There is another type of cymbal stand which is not the type in which two cymbals are caused to strike each other by a pedal as in the high-hat stand as described above. In this cymbal stand of another type, only one cymbal (and not a pair) is installed on the stand.
The Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 62-30064 discloses this type of cymbal stand.
In this cymbal stand, the center hole of the cymbal is fitted over a cymbal supporting rod which is installed on the upper part of the cymbal stand, and a butterfly nut is screwed onto a bolt part formed on a supporting rod so that the cymbal is clamped via a proper clamping force by a pair of felt-made upper and lower washers.
However, in the above-described types of cymbal stands, nuts are merely screwed onto the bolts to retain the cymbals. Accordingly, a large clamping torque is not obtained. Thus, when the cymbal is played for a long time, the nuts get loosened and may fall out due to the vibration caused by the striking impact of the cymbal.